


In Which Sam Learns Not to Mess With the Impala

by sexualwincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualwincest/pseuds/sexualwincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spills a drink on the floor of the impala, and Dean decides to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam Learns Not to Mess With the Impala

"Fuck, Dean, I didn't mean to spill the fucking soda, you can't just refuse to fuck me tonight because of it," Sam stared pleadingly at his older brother. He'd spilled a can of root beer on the floor of the impala, and Dean was pissed. "Dean."   
Dean glared at him. "You screw with my car, I don't screw you."   
"That's such a bad play on words."   
"I play with words, I don't play with you."   
"De! Stop fucking around and answer me on why you won't fuck me."   
"Fine, Sammy, you want an answer? Your answer is that you ruined the floor of my baby, and you need to be punished. Your punishment is no sex tonight."   
"But De," Sam whined. "We've been hunting all week, and we finally have a night off."   
"No."   
"Dean."   
"Shut up, Sammy!" The tone of Dean's voice was dark, and Sam decided to do what he said.   
After a few more moments of driving in silence, they arrived at a motel. It was a sketchy place, but they'd been running low on money, and it was cheap. They parked the impala, and walked inside. After paying, they headed to their small, one bed motel room. As soon as Dean stepped into the room, Sam quickly shut the door behind them. He stepped closer to the other boy, reaching out. His hand grazed Dean's crotch, and he leaned in to kiss his older brother.   
Dean pulled away before their lips could touch. "Sam, I said no!"   
"But don't you want this? Dean, I could make you feel so good."  
"I said no, and I fucking meant it.You need to learn your lesson here." Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders and roughly shoved him onto the bed. "Take off your pants," he ordered.   
Sam's eyes brightened a little with the hope of something happening after all. He stripped his pants off, boxers and all. As he sat there on the bed, half naked, Dean walked over and sat down. "It's time you learned your lesson, Sammy. Bend your pretty ass over my lap."   
Sam hesitated. "Now!" Dean commanded. Sam positioned himself so that his face was buried in the mattress, his ass was in Dean's lap, and his long legs were sprawled across the rest of the bed.   
Dean swatted his ass, and Sam made a noise that didn't sound human. "You've been a very bad boy. 10 spankings for screwing up my car, and 10 for disobeying me and trying to get me to fuck you even though I told you that you didn't deserve it tonight."   
Sam moaned into the sheets. "You're not gonna be moaning by the time I'm done. You're going to be screaming; begging for me to stop, and I'm not going to until you've taken all 20. Count 'em, Sammy. If you miss one, I'll start all over again." He drew his hand back and brought it down on Sam's left cheek, hard.   
"One," Sam moaned, partly out of pain, and partly out of pleasure. He brought down his hand again, and Sam choked out, "two." Dean swatted his little brother's ass sharply, twice, one on each cheek. "Three, four!" Sam groaned as his hands gripped the sheets.   
"Louder, Sammy, I can't hear you," Dean commanded, the smirk he was wearing coming through in his voice.   
He brought his hand down again and Sam moaned, much louder this time. "Five!" The younger boy felt blood beginning to fill his cock. Dean rubbed Sam's sensitive flesh, running his fingers over the hand prints that he'd left behind.   
"You're mine, Sammy. I call the shots. When I say something, you listen." He spanked Sam again, harder than all of the previous times.   
"Six!" Sam yelled. He liked the pain, liked the way Dean got kinky when he was angry. He was painfully hard now, dick pressed up against Dean's thigh.   
"You're," Dean slapped Sam's cheek, right over the hand print from the last time he'd done so, "my," he slapped the other cheek this time, "bitch." He spanked Sam again. "You missed a few, Sammy. I'm gonna go easy on you, since you've taken these so well. If you forget again, though, we start over. We're at nine. Keep counting." He slapped one of the red welts he'd left on Sam's butt, and the younger boy yelled. "Ten!" He was still hard, but the spankings were beginning to bring more pain than pleasure.   
Dean hit him three more times, fast and hard. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen," Sam gasped out whilst balling up the bed sheets in his hands. Dean brought his hand down with such a force that the bed shook, and Sam screamed. "Fourteen," he whispered once he'd unscrewed his eyes and ridden out the wave of intense pain. Dean grabbed Sam's ass, a cheek in each hand, and squeezed. "Such a pretty ass, a tight little hole," he teased. "Too bad it's not getting fucked tonight."   
Sam whimpered in protest. Dean rubbed Sam's cheek and slapped the already burning flesh. Sam gritted his teeth with the pain. "Fifteen."   
"I can feel how hard you are, Sammy. Feel you against my leg. I hope you realize that you're not coming tonight. For the last five, I don't want to hear any noises coming from you other than the counting. You got that?"   
"Mm," Sam acknowledged Dean's words.   
With no warning, Dean hit him hard and fast. Sam groaned. "What did I just tell you?" Dean growled. "No noises."   
He smacked Sam's ass, sharply but quickly, and Sam choked out, "Sixteen."   
"What was that? The last one didn't count, Sammy. You disobeyed me. The next one coming up is sixteen." Sam clenched his cheeks together, and Dean brought his hand down once again.   
"Fuck, sixteen!" Sam shouted, biting back a scream.   
Dean smacked Sam's swollen cheeks lightly, one on each. "Seventeen, Eighteen," Sam groaned, his voice dripping with lust and pain.   
The last two were two of the hardest spankings Dean had ever given Sam, and Sam screamed as he counted them. Dean slapped his little brother's ass one last time, a light slap that stung like hell, placed right over the welts that were there. "Have you learned your lesson, Sammy?" Dean leaned down and whispered in Sam's ear.   
The younger sibling, too weak to raise his head from the bed, mumbled an affirmation into the sheets.   
"Good," Dean replied, and Sam could hear the lust in his voice. "Now stay here while I go get the handcuffs from the trunk."   
Sam raised his head slightly, staring at Dean. "You took those spankings so well, Sammy. You earned a reward. How does me fucking your sore ass until you're begging me to stop sound?"   
Sam moaned. "I'd never beg you to stop fucking me, Dean."   
"We'll see about that."


End file.
